Our Christmas Present
by MotionlessInAnime
Summary: Roy takes Ed to a Christmas party and has a bit too much to drink.. RoyxEdxMaes threesome. Rated M for smut, swearing, and OOC Ed I guess. Oneshotttt. Happy holidays! c:


**A/N: **Hai guys! So I was inspired to write this today because well, it's Christmas. I know it's a bit late but better later than never right..? Right..? Yeh.. So I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, I think. I apologize in advance for turning Edward into a whore. That was not planned. Actually, I first planned this to be something really hardcore and kinky but I decided to write this instead. This is rated M for smutty goodness, swearing, anal, blowjobs, I guess it's sex with a minor too... This is my first WRITTEN (haha) threesome too! Anywhore, I hope you guys like this, and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood, though I kind of wish I did, only this story. This is non profit.

_Why am I doing this?_ is the first thought that flooded my head as I was getting dressed for this stupid Christmas party.

This is the first year that I was invited to the annual party for the state alchemists in my division, it was a house party, and stupid Roy is coming to get me. I can't drive and he's the only one I know who will come and get me.

Is there even really a point? Major Armstrong told me that every year they all get together and get totally wasted only because they _can_. I'm not legal drinking age, so I'm pretty much going to supervise my superiors and the rest of the military get intoxicated?

Yeah. Sounds like a _great_ night.

I pull up my tight black leather pants and glance at myself in the mirror. The leather pants go well with the tight black muscle shirt, and my combat boots. My hair is braided down my back in its trademark style and fuck it, it's good enough.

I walk down the stairs to wait for Roy and I'm confronted with Alphonse.

"Hey, be safe tonight. I hear there's supposed to be a lot of drinking. Don't get too drunk, someone needs to be the responsible one, and I don't think that someones gonna be the colonel", Al joked, ruffling my hair.

"You know I don't drink. I'm only going because apparently I have to", I grumbled, and fidgeted with my hair.

Just then, the doorbell went off. I walk over to the door and pull it open and Roy jumps into the house, all smiles and laughs. He's wearing simple black jeans and a white button down shirt, with a dark brown leather jacket on top. _Well, this is different.._ I think.

The colonel pulls from behind him a Santa hat and pushes it onto my head before I can object. I look up at the monstrosity that has been placed on my head and sigh.

"Really? Is that necessary?," I go to pull it off but he stops me.

"Yes, it is, it suits you Fullmetal. You look so.. cute", chuckles Roy and waves to Al.

"I am NOT cute. Do you wanna go Mustang?", I raise my fists in a mocking boxer-like pose and stick out my tongue.

"See, cute", says Roy and turns to walk out the door. I go to follow him but he shoves me back in. "Are you stupid? It's cold outside you're practically naked".

"What the hell Mustang?! Fine", I mumble, as I pull my jacket off the hook and sling it over my shoulders. "See ya later Al", I call over my shoulder.

"Bye guys! Have fun!", Al waves and shuts the door behind us.

Walking over to Roys car, I get in the passenger seat as he climbs into the drivers side, putting the keys in the ignition. He glances over at me and holy fuck. I feel violated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", I say, and cross one of my legs over the other, unconsciously offering him a view of my ass in my tight leather pants.

Roy shakes his head and looks out at the road, putting the car in drive and pulling away from my home. "I was just thinking that a shorty like you could not pull off those pants but damn was I mistaken", Roy mumbles quietly, but puts extra volume into the word 'shorty'.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said but I heard shorty. I am NOT short. Insult me one more time Mustang and I swear to god..", I lick my lips and drum my fingers across my knee. "Why am I going to this anyway? I have no interest in getting drunk unlike some people. Not like it's legal, even if I wanted to."

Roy turns a corner. "Come on Ed. Loosen up. This is the one day a year we get to just.. relax. To not worry about anything. You can have a drink. Or two. Don't worry, no one will tell", he smirks.

I sigh and roll my eyes as Roy pulls up to a house, glancing once more at my ass, before he parks the car alongside the road infront of the house. Jesus, the house is huge. I've never been to a house party before and I start to get a little nervous. I mean, this should be different right? It is adults, not stupid teenagers thinking they're the shit, just having some drinks and relaxing together to celebrate Christmas and the one day a year they don't have to really think about anything too drastic.

Roy pulls his keys out and jerks his head to the side slightly, motioning that I should get out. I push the door open and put one foot out but once it touches the floor, I hit black ice and fall. Right on my ass with my legs splayed. My first thought is _ow.._ and then. Shit. I scramble to put my legs back together and look up at the Flame Alchemist who is standing there staring down at me with that violating look in his eyes. What the hell is wrong with him tonight?

"You gonna help me up, asshole?", I say and put my hand up. He grasps my wrist and pulls me to my feet.

"Don't fall again Fullmetal, or you'll break something", he says in something that's either mock or genuine concern I honestly don't know.

We walk up to the house and Roy pulls the door open, to be confronted with some of the partiers. We walk in and Roy proceeds to walk down the stairs so I follow him. Where else am I supposed to go? There must be at least a hundred people here, but at least the house is big enough to accommodate all of us.

He walks over to his best friend, Major Hughes, or I guess today we should call him Maes. Maes is sitting on one of the bar stools and has a beer in front of him, and is fiddling with something in his other hand. Upon closer inspection, it's a big red bow, one of the ones that people put on top of wrapped gifts for their kids or whatever.

Roy steps closer and claps Maes on the back and Maes glances back at him and then me. He stands up with a big grin on his face and does one of those weird "we're two men and it's okay to hug" one shoulder/arm things. He then pulls me into a tight hug and I hug him back because, honestly, I love this man.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Maes yells over the ground thumping music, and turns around to pick up his beer. He pulls the case over and offers one to Roy which he takes, and one to me which I stare at, and then stare up at him.

"Is this a test or something?", I yell back.

"What? No! Take one, it's fine", says Maes and pulls one of the bottles out for me and cracks it open.

"I could have done that myself!", I say and take a hesitant sip of the strange tasting liquid.

"Psh. Shorty like you? Doubt it", Maes says, and tilts his head back, downing the rest of his bottle. He pulls out another bottle like a champ.

"Holy shit I swear!", I say, and go to jump on Maes, beer still in hand. Roy grabs the back of my jacket and pulls me off of him.

"Calm down Ed. Give me your jacket.", Roy says, and takes his off as well, walking over to the bar and throwing them over the counter.

I shrug, _okay then apparently that's okay_, I think and take another sip of my beer. I see that Maes is on his third bottle and that's only since we got here. Roy is on his second, but I'm pretty sure these guys can hold down beer. They are grown men after all.

Until someone takes out the tequila.

I've never had alcohol in my life, ever, until this moment. I think I'm a pretty good kid. But I'm not stupid, and I know enough to know that this could get a bit out of hand. I know well to stay away from anything that isn't beer. Maes and Roy are already heading over to the bar, I assume for tequilla shots, so I quietly retreat into a secluded corner and sit down on the ground, leaning against the wall. I can see them looking around and then they spot me, coming over with three shot glasses.

Roy reaches down to give me one of them and I shake my head vigorously, holding up my beer. "I'm good", I say and take a sip as if to prove my point.

Roy shrugs and downs both shots one after the other. Maes downs his and then Maes runs back and returns with two more. Both men take another shot. They are both starting to look a little unsteady at this point so I motion for them to sit down but they both shake their heads and Roy reaches down to grab me to pull me up. Before I know it, I'm in his arms, slung over his shoulder like one of those stupid girls in those princess movies, and he's running and Maes is behind us.

I am busy yelling my head off and thrashing around telling the colonel to put my down but it's obviously not working. We're on the upper floor and he opens a door to a room and throws me down on the bed.

"Okay Ed. Do you want to do this easy, we'll play nice, you play along, and not get too hurt? Or do you want to be a little bitch, struggle, and take it hard and get hurt?", Roy says, but his words are kind of slurred. At least that's what I think he says. My body is kind of in shock, but when I get control, I stand up as if to bolt and they both push me back down.

"Oh no. We can't have that", Maes says, as he reaches forward to pin me down, as Roy reaches forward to tug off my shirt. I can't think straight, and I kind of just sit there and.. let it happen. Just two minutes ago we were having a good time. Where the hell did this come from?

So, thinking about this logically I might as well just.. sit here and take it. I know for a fact that I can't take on both of these men. I've seen both of them fight before and they're.. strong. Really strong. If I sit here and just let them do it.. well Roy _did say_ he'd go easy on me.

The first thing I think is, _hmm it's not that bad_. Roy is on one side of my chest, licking around my nipple and sucking on it gently. Maes is on the other side, rubbing my other nipple and pinching it between his fingers. I tilt my head back and bite my lip, squeezing my legs together and looking anywhere but at the two men. I'm trying hard not to moan until Roy bites my nipple. It feels.. fantastic. I let out a small moan and arch my back on instinct.

"Hmm.. Shorty seems to be enjoying it. I think I like this side of him better", Maes says to Roy and runs his hand down my side sensually, rubbing around my hip and my lower back.

The comment registers but I don't say anything. I'm not used to this at all. I've never been sexual with anyone.. ever. I've only kissed once and it was an accident with Winry when we were a lot younger.

But this feeling..

It's..

Fucking _amazing. _

"Look at the way he's squirming and enjoying this now. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet", Roy says quietly and chuckles.

It's when Maes reaches behind him and pulls out the bow that he was fidgeting with before that I remember he still had the stupid thing. He places it on the bed beside my waist and both men pull off one of my shoes each. Then Roy reaches forward and rubs the small lump that's starting to form in my leather pants.

"You were asking for it when you came with me, to a party, wearing these. Your ass looks so delicious.. I couldn't stop staring at it all night", to emphasize his point, he squeezes the lump in my pants and rubs it harder. "You seem to be enjoying this Ed.. I can't keep my hands off you", he says. I can't even respond I'm shaking from the pleasure that's being put on me all at once. Maes is still rubbing my nipple, and his other hand reaches down to my ass to rub and squeeze it.

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say and this is just so great I can't stop moaning like a whore. I feel something tighten low in the pit of my stomach, and then something it uncoiling and it's so good it's painful. Something inside me breaks free, and it's so much better, these two men doing this to me, compared to when I would give myself a hand job. I cum inside my pants, and they haven't even touched my lower regions skin on skin yet. This is so embarrassing I turn my head to the side and blush as red as a cherry.

"Fuckin' virgins.. they always go so early. But we're not done yet Ed. You haven't even gotten your pants off yet", says Maes and reaches around my hips, dragging his fingertips slowly, and unbuttons my pants. He slowly pulls the zipper down and my erection springs free from it's restraints, once again hard even though I just came. There's cum on the head of my cock, and Roy reaches down to swirl his thumb around my head, coating it in my cum. He pulls his thumb back and puts it at my mouth and looks at me with that violating stare of his. My tongue reaches out hesitantly and I lick my own cum off his finger. I swallow hard and blush harder.

Both men at this point have tugged off my pants and boxers, and have also begun to rub their own erections. Even though I haven't seen them yet they look so much bigger than my little lump. I bite my lip hard nervously, and think to myself while they unbutton their pants.

_Maybe this won't be so bad.. they keep telling me it gets better_. And I think I would do anything for that feeling again. The feeling of my orgasm ripping through me is something so indescribably amazing, and I need to feel it again. So I decide that I will do anything and everything they tell me to do.

Maes grabs the bow that he placed by my hip earlier and sticks it onto my groin area, just above my cock. He smiles and glances at Roy who's smiling too.

"Our own Christmas present..", says Maes to Roy.

"Isn't he just so adorable.." says Roy, as he unzips his pants to free his erection.

Oh.

My.

_God._

It's huge. I'm not even exaggerating. There's a pit beginning to form in my stomach. I know how sex works.. Isn't it supposed to be painful? Even with an average sized guy? I start to get nervous. Maes unzipping his pants and pulling his own cock out only makes my fear worse.

Maybe I can just look away and hope for the best.. I think, as my blush gets even more prominent and my cock throbs and it grows even more hard. I'm lying, in a strangers bed in nothing but a Santa hat and a red bow above my groin.

"You fuck his mouth.. his ass is mine", Roy says, and starts to advance at me.

Maes seems fine with this statement as he walks forward too. They pick me up and place me on my hands and knees, my legs slightly dangling off the end of the bed, I assume for better angles. Maes climbs up onto the bed with me but sits at the head, spreading his legs and pulling my head in between his legs. For a moment, I have no idea why I'm doing this. This is so degrading.. But I need that feeling again. It feels so much better when I orgasm from their touch than from my own.

Maes grabs his cock in one hand and slaps it against my cheeks a couple times. Okay.. I've never given a blowjob but I guess I kind of know how to give one. I tentatively open my mouth, sticking my tongue out and I guess I did the right thing because Maes uses his other hand to hold my head, angling it and slapping his cock against my tongue. He grabs one of my hands and places it on his cock, so I can take control. I wrap my hand around his huge member and pump it curiously a couple of times. I lean forward and run my tongue around the engorged head a couple of time using the tip of my tongue.

Behind me I can hear a bottle snap open, and the colonel is doing something. Rubbing his hands together? I then feel one of his fingers press against my virgin entrance and it pushes into me. It's slightly painful, but bearable. Just a very uncomfortable feeling. After he thrusts his finger in a couple times, he adds another finger and thrusts in and out a couple times. Now this is getting to be painful. He starts to scissor his fingers inside of me and it hurts, but again it's bearable.

To distract myself from the pain, I aim my attention back at the Major's cock. I slowly push his head past my lips and suck on it curiously. I must have done something right because Maes moans slightly and pulls the stray strands of hair out of my face. From my back, I can feel Roy push another finger into my twitching anything. This.. this hurts. How can they say this is _pleasurable_?

I push more of Maes' cock into my mouth and swirl my tongue around his shaft, and then I shyly begin to bob my head up and down. Maes tugs on my braid slowly and hisses "watch your teeth..", I nod slightly and cover my teeth with my lips a little and continue to bob my head up and down, pushing more into my mouth every time.

I hear Roy rubbing the strange liquid somewhere else. The pit in my stomach tightens and I take my hand off of Maes' cock to pump my own.

"No", Maes says, and tugs my hand back to his cock.

Behind me, I can feel something hot and hard against my tight entrance. I wince and automatically tense. "Ed.. You're going to be tight enough. Don't do that. You'll only make it more painful for yourself." I take the Major's cock out of my mouth and take a deep breath, relaxing my hole. Roy takes advantage and plunges his cock deep inside of me and I cry out.

Roy seems to ignore me, but at least he stops to let me adjust. My hole is tensing and untensing around his cock deliciously. This feels really awkward for me but I assume it feels good to Roy. I aim my attention back to Maes and take his cock back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head. Roy takes this as a sign that I'm fine and pulls out and then thrusts back in hard and fast. His cocks head must have just _brushed_ against something inside of me but holy fuck that felt so fantastic. I arch my back and cry out against Maes' cock, and he tilts his head back and lets out a deep groan. I start to push his cock all the way to the back of my throat and hold it there then pull it back out and repeat. This seems to please Maes.

"Holy shit, what do you, have no gag reflex or something?", Maes says and chuckles a bit, pulling my hair back from my mouth so it doesn't get in my way. Roy seems to be pounding into my ass, and every now and then he brushes against that bundle of nerves deep inside of me and I need more.

"There! More, Roy please!", I moan and beg like a slut.

Roy seems amused and chuckles, aiming his hips for my special spot and pounds relentlessly into my prostate head on. I'm moaning and so is Roy, but I'm the one being loud. Maes guides my head back down to his cock and I eagerly take it all back into my mouth, flicking my tongue against his shaft and pushing him all the way to the back of my throat. Apparently this is a good thing, Maes is moaning loudly too. I use one of my hands to reach under to his balls and rub them as I suck harder on his cock.

Roy is still pounding into my prostate and it feels like fucking _heaven. _His thrusts are getting more and more uncoordinateed and Maes is starting to buck his hips up into my throat but I don't care. This feeling is worth the degrading feeling half of me is feeling right now.

The logical half of me is telling me this is _wrong wrong wrong_ and I'm a whore for doing this and thinking it's okay. But the other half of me.. well.

I'm enjoying this. As much as they as, probably more. So I honestly don't see the problem.

I'm the first to let go, of course. I feel that delicious tensing inside my stomach as ribbons of cum come out of my cock and onto the sheets. It's then that I realize I don't even know who's house this is. I moan out loudly and arch my back, letting go of Maes' cock and pushing back against Roy's cock. I'm tensing and untensing uncontrollably around Roy's cock and he fills me up with his cum. Maes pulls my head back down and grabs my jaw, making my mouth open and I stick my tongue out. He jerks himself off and shoots off his load into my mouth. I swallow it all like the slut I know I've turned into.

I'm so tired, and I feel Roy pull out. I feel so empty, and some of his cum drips down my leg. It's now that I also realize, I'm the only one who's naked. They're both still fully clothed.

I collapse onto the bed beside Maes and turn, hugging onto his waist. This is totally destroying my reputation, but I don't care. I feel the bed move and I feel Roy climb in the other side, wrapping his arms around me. I fall asleep thinking this was so _right right right.._

**A/N: **So.. That's uhm.. yeh. o/o What did you guys think? Please let me know I'd love to hear your thoughts. Once again, I'm sorry for turning Ed into a slut I just.. I got kind of out of control aha. Well, happy holidays you guys! Review, please! :D


End file.
